Mimpi Buruk Tuan Muda
by Ruby Quince
Summary: Sebastian meninggalkan Ciel -tentu saja tidak sendirian, tapi bersama tiga pelayan yang biasa- karena ada suatu 'keperluan'. Keperluan? Keperluan apa? Apapun keperluannya, yang jelas mulai saat itu mimpi buruk Ciel pun dimulai...


**Kuroshitsuji **** (c) Yana Toboso**

**Mimpi Buruk Tuan Muda (c) **** Ruby Quince**

Cerita dimulai pada abad ke 19.

Jika kamu keluar sedikit dari London dan melewati hutan berkabut, akan tampak sebuah Manor House yang terawat dengan baik.

Manor House itu merupakan tempat tinggal keluarga bangsawan terkemuka, Phantomhive.

.

Hari-hari di Mansion ini biasanya dilalui seperti biasa, tapi hari ini terlihat ada yang tidak biasa..

"Sebastian! Hoi Sebastian! Kemari! Sebastian!" teriak Ciel dari dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Mana orang itu? Dari tadi tidak ada." pikir Ciel.

"Sebastian! Kau di mana? Kemari!" teriak Ciel lebih keras dari yang tadi.

.

Setelah lelah berteriak Ciel akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari di mana Sebastian. Setelah mengelilingi seisi Mansion tiba-tiba langkah Ciel berhenti tepat di depan kamar Sebastian.

Terdengar suara dari dalam kamar Sebastian, samar-samar Ciel mendengar suara tersebut..

"Hei! Kenapa kau datang kemari?" kata suara itu pelan.

"Apa! Kenapa dia tau aku ada di depan kamar ini. Siapa dia? Pasti Sebastian!" pikir Ciel.

Baru saja Ciel ingin mambuka pintu tersebut, suara itu terdengar lagi..

"Ah! Aku rindu sekali padamu.." kata suara itu setengah berbisik. "Kau tambah cantik dan manis saja." kata suara itu lagi.

"Apa! Siapa di dalam? Sebastian tidak mungkin mengajak temannya masuk. Setahuku dia tidak punya teman!" batin Ciel.

Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi dengan cepat Ciel membuka pintu itu. Tapi ia tidak mendapati seseorangpun di dalam. Entah suara siapa itu.

"Kok tidak ada? Tadi ada suara dari dalam sini. Apa aku salah dengar ya?" pikir Ciel "Ya sudahlah aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar di taman."

"Hem.. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu.." kata suara misterius itu lagi.

.

"Tuan Muda.. Tumben-tumbennya anda keluar ke taman, biasanya anda lebih suka di dalam." teriak Finny dari balik pohon yang berada agak jauh dari posisi Ciel berdiri.

"Yah.. Aku bosan di dalam." jawab Ciel.

"Tuan Muda lihat..! Taman ini rapikan?" kata Finny berjalan menghampiri Ciel.

"Ngg.. Ya lumayanlah lebih rapi dari biasanya. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau lihat Sebastian? Dari tadi aku mencarinya."

"Tidak. Saya tidak lihat Sebastian dari tadi."

"Oh begitu.. Ya sudah. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!"

"Yes, Sir!"

.

Perasan Ciel masih tidak enak, ia masih teringat kejadian tadi ketika ia mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar Sebastian. Ciel berjalan kembali melewati koridor di depan kamar Sebastian untuk memastikan apa ada sesuatu di sana.

"Hem.. Tidak terdengar lagi suara aneh itu."

Belum lama Ciel berkata seperti itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dalam..

"Sepertinya ada pengganggu ya? Tapi tenang akan kubereskan semuanya."

"Hei! Siapa di dalam?"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa di sini. Ayo kita pergi dan mencari tempat lain!" kata suara itu setengah berbisik.

"Hei tunggu!" teriak Ciel sambil membuka pintu, tapi kejadian itu terulang lagi, tidak ada siapapun di dalam.

"Sial!"

.

Tepat pukul satu siang waktunya afternoon tea. Terdengar jelas suara perut Sang Tuan Muda yang meronta minta diisi.

"Aku lapar, tadi pagi aku hanya makan sedikit." kata Ciel lemas melihat ke pintu berharap ada yang datang membawa makanan untuknya.

TOK...TOK..TOK..

"Itu pasti Sebastian." pikir Ciel.

"Permisi, saya bawakan Afternoon Tea anda Tuan Ciel."

"Tapi suara itu tidak terdengar seperti suara Sebastian tapi seperti suara.." belum sempat Ciel berfikir pintu tersebut sudah dibuka.

"Tuan Ciel ini teh anda."

Benar sekali apa yang dibayangkan Ciel, orang itu adalah..

"Grell! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mana Sebastian?"

"Saya diminta Sebastian untuk menyiapkan teh anda dan lagi Sebastian menitipkan anda kepada saya, Finny dan yang lainnya."

"Hei! Memangnya pergi kemana dia?"

"Saya juga tidak tau dia mau pergi ke mana."

"Apa dia mengatakan yang lain selain menitipkanku kepada kalian?"

"Tidak. Setelah berkata seperti itu Sebastian langsung pergi."

"Kurang ajar! Kemana perginya Sebastian? Apa yang dia rencanakan! Sial! Apa maksudnya menyuruh keempat orang bodoh itu menjagaku?" pikir Ciel.

"Ini tehnya Tuan Ciel."

Belum sempat Ciel berkata apa-apa, seperti biasa, entah karena sengaja atau sudah menjadi hobinya, Grell tersandung dan jatuh tapi bukan hanya dia yang jatuh, dia juga menjatuhkan teko teh panas di atas tubuh Ciel. Spontan Cile langsung berdiri dari kursinya karena panas, tapi belum sempat Ciel berdiri dari kursinya, tubuh Grell sukses jatuh menindih tubuh mungil Ciel yang saat itu sedang lemas.

"Ah! Maaf tuan Ciel saya tidak sengaja."

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Saya akan mengganti baju tuan Ciel dan menyiapkan teh yang baru."

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri! Aku juga tidak ingin minum teh lagi!"

"Ta..tapi tuan.."

"Sudah! Biarkan aku!"

"Ba..baik..."

.

Di kamarnya, Ciel sedang binggung memilih baju yang akan dipakai.

"Bagaimaana ini aku tidak bisa memakai baju ini.. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memakainya dan lagi aku tidak bisa mengikat dasinya. Tapi bajuku basah begini gara-gara butler bodoh itu, kenapa Sebastian menyuruhnya mengurusiku dan lagi kemana butler sialan itu? Cih! Ya sudahlah nanti baju ini akan kering dengan sendirinya."

.

"Hachii! Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Hachi! Sialan aku bersin-bersin."

"Lho Tuan Muda, anda kenapa? Sepertinya anda sedang tidak sehat?" tanya Maylene dari lantai bawah.

"Entahlah."

"Tuan Mudaaa!" Serentak semua berteriak dan berlari ke arah Ciel.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan.. Tadi saya melihat serangga dan mencoba menagkapnya, tapi tanpa sadar saya telah merobohkan semua pohon di halaman. Huaaaa! Maaf Tuan Muda..."

"Tu..Tuan Muda. Tadi saat saya membersihan peralatan perak, tan.. tanpa segaja saya memecahkannya, yang tersisa hanya sendok ini saja."

"Saat sedang membuat sup daging untuk makan malam tanpa sadar saya menyenggol pancinya dan semuanya jatuh tanpa tersisa sedikitpun lalu saat saya sedang me.."

"Berisik! Tuan Muda lihat senjata yang saya temukan ini, tadi waktu saya sedang memberes.."

"Hei! Saya duluan yang berbicara!"

"Diam kau Grell! Tuan muda sedang ingin mendengar ceritaku!"

"Tuan maaf"

"Lalu saya mangambil.."

"Diam saya dulu yang bercerita!"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu Tuan.."

"Sudah cukup!" kata Ciel lemas.

Tapi semua tidak menghiraukan ucapan Ciel, mereka tetap bertengkar. Tapi tiba-tiba Ciel merasa kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas. Ciel melihat sekelilingnya gelap dan Ciel tidak tau apa lagi yang terjadi diselilingnya. Ciel tak sadarkan diri. Dia pingsan!

.

Hari mulai gelap. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam.

Finny, Maylene, Bart dan Grell, semuanya berkumpul di dalam kamar Ciel, mereka masih menunggu Ciel sadar dari pingsanya.

"Baju yang tuan muda masih basah, sepertinya ia tidak mengganti bajunya yang basah kena tumpahan teh tadi. Mungkin karena ini tuan muda masuk angin." kata Maylene setengah berbisik.

"Ngg.. Sebastian.."

"Hei! Tuan Muda sudah siuman."

"Wah! Iya.."

"Tuan Muda sepertinya tadi memanggil Sebastian, tapi Sebastian tidak ada disini."

"Hem.. Aku lapar." kata Ciel lemas.

"Iya. Kami telah menyiapkan bubur untuk anda. Grell bawa kemari!"

"Ini Tuan Muda AAAA!"

BRAKK!

Tanpa sengaja Grell menyandung wadah kompres Ciel, dan tentu saja bubur yang ia bawa sukses jatuh di atas kepala Ciel. Pastinya kepala Ciel dipenuhi bubur sekarang.

"Tuan Muda!" teriak Finny, Maylene dan Bart serempak.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" bentak Bart kepada Grell.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Sini saya bersihkan."

"Ayo ganti bajunya tuan muda."

"TIIDDDAAAKKK USAHHH!" teriak Ciel mengagetkan mereka berempat.

Semua terdiam mematung karena teriakan Ciel. Tapi tiba-tiba semua dikagetkan oleh sesosok bayangan di balik pintu kamar Ciel. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Si..Siapa di sana?" tanya Grell.

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu itu dibuka, terlihat seseorang sedang berdiri di sana. Karena saaat itu lumayan mereka hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin, jadi orang tersebut hanya terlihat samar-samar, jantung Ciel berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hei! Siapa di sana?"

"Siapa kau?"

Orang itu diam, tidak terdengar ada suara yang keluar, sesaat kemudian tergambar jelas senyum orang itu.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian semua di sini. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Anda kenapa Tuan Muda?"

Terlihat jelas diwajah mereka betapa leganya mereka berlima.

"Cih! Hei Sebastian dari mana saja kau? Aku seperti orang gila dikelilingi orang-orang ini dan lagi apa maksudmu menitipkanku pada butler bodoh ini?"

"Ah! Maaf. Saya ada keperluan saat itu, makanya saya menitipkan anda kepada mereka."

"Hehe.." Maylene, Finny, Bart, dan Grell cengengesan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sebastian, apa yang kau lakukan selama kau pergi?"

"Eh..itu.." jawab Sebastian terputus karena Ciel memotong pembicaraan

"Sebastian, tadi siang aku mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam kamar tidurmu."

"Oh.. itu.."

"Kau tau itu siapa?"

"Iya.. Itu suara saya. Waktu itu teman lama saya datang ke tempat saya, lebih tepatnya ke kamar saya, ternyata dia ingin menjemput saya untuk pergi bersama ke suatu tempat."

"Hah! Kau pergi kemana? Dan lagi kalau tidak salah aku dengar kau juga berkata bahwa temanmu itu tambah cantik dan manis saja. Memangnya siapa temanmu itu?"

"Wah! Kau punya teman wanita Sebastian?" tanya empat orang bodoh itu bersamaan.

"Hemm.. Iya, saya punya. Saya pergi ke kota sebelah membeli makanan untuk piknik."

"Eh! Piknik? Bersama temanmu itu?"

"Ya begitulah." jawab Sebastian tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia..Dia sangat manis, dia juga memperlakukan saya dengan lembut, dan dia juga pendim."

"Siapa?" tanya Ciel dan keempat orang bodoh itu.

"Kucing Persia hitam yang saya temui di halaman depan Mansion ini.."

.#.#.#.


End file.
